


Minha segunda esposa!

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: Chichi temendo que Goku a deixe por conta de problemas íntimos, toma uma atitude um tanto radical. Será que Goku vai topar? Será que Chichi aguentará as consequências de sua decisão impulsiva?





	1. Desconfiança!

-

Após o término do torneio dos doze universos, se passaram 18 anos, e o pique de Goku para as lutas continuou, apesar de já estar com seus 55 anos, quem o visse não dava mais do que 39 anos, ao contrario de sua esposa Chichi que tinha a mesma idade do sayajin e os sinais da idade já começavam a aparecer, apesar de seus cuidados com sua beleza, até procedimentos estéticos a morena resolveu fazer para aparentar ser mais jovem.

No entanto. o que ultimamente estava preocupando a mãe de Gohan, era que o seu desempenho na cama tinha caído consideravelmente, não era como se ela tivesse seus trinta anos, e Goku continuava um vulcão na cama. Diante daquele fato ficou com medo de perder seu marido e então diversas ideias rondaram a sua cabeça, até de deixar seu amado companheiro tomar uma segunda esposa mais jovem que ela, mas não saberia quem toparia uma coisa dessas, apesar de que atualmente na capital do oeste tinha sido liberado o casamento entre três pessoas, uma coisa moderna, que poucos aderiram. Aqueles pensamentos ultimamente estavam tirando o sono dela, que pesquisou em todos os lugares, até pela internet os depoimentos de casais, que optaram por viver em três, era obrigatório que cada esposa tivesse o seu quarto ou cada uma morando em sua casa. Tudo aquilo podia ser uma loucura de sua mente, pois Goku nem ligava muito para sexo, gostava mais de treinar.

Nesse momento na capital do oeste, o príncipe dos sayajins conversava com Goku de uma forma séria, pois notou que o amigo ultimamente andava apreensivo e um tanto agressivo, o que não era normal.

\- O que realmente está acontecendo Kakaroto? – Pediu o príncipe dos sayajins preocupado.

\- A Chichi colocou na cabeça que não consegue mais me satisfazer na cama, que não tem o mesmo pique de antigamente e ontem eu peguei ela lendo alguns folhetos que falavam a respeito de casamento a três, homens que pegam uma segunda esposa...

\- Você acha que ela quer que você arranje uma segunda esposa?

\- Eu presumo que sim – Respondeu pensativo o pai de Gohan.

\- A Bulma nunca me veio com esses papos, acho que ela é muito ciumenta para permitir que eu me case com outra além dela.

\- Eu não sei como encararei a Chichi caso ela me proponha isso – Murmurou apreensivo.

\- Apenas diga sua opinião a ela, caso você não queira.

\- Pior que eu quero Vegeta, me sinto péssimo por isso – Confessou constrangido o moreno, deixando espantado o outro sayajin.

\- Eu pensei que você não quisesse....

\- É estranho não é? Logo eu o cara conhecido por ser bobo e inocente querendo outra mulher, mas eu tenho desejos dentro de mim, que a Chichi não pode realizar, senão posso matá-la – Revelou cabisbaixo.

\- Estou entendo aonde você quer chegar Kakaroto, essa segunda esposa teria que ser forte igual a gente, preferivelmente uma com sangue sayajin – Deduziu o príncipe.

\- Mas provavelmente essa mulher que tem sangue sayajin, vai me achar muito velho para ela e vou ter que me contentar com uma mulher de outra raça, eu sou realista nesse ponto – Murmurou o moreno.

Bulma que até então ouvia aquela conversa calada em seu laboratório revirou os olhos com a ingenuidade do marido, era claro que Goku estava falando de Bra, realmente não sabia como a filha reagiria a um cortejo daqueles, se aceitaria ou não. Cansada daquela ladainha, a azulada abriu o vídeo chamada para dentro da sala de gravidade, fazendo com que os dois sayajins se assustassem ao vê-la.

\- Goku, você quer cortejar a Bra? Isso que você quer dizer? – Inquiriu a cientista, fazendo Vegeta encarar o outro moreno com um olhar de poucos amigos.

\- Sim, eu gostaria! Caso vocês permitissem e a filha de vocês aceitasse.

\- Se ela topar eu aceito, mas ela vai morar no apartamento dela caso case com você – Murmurou Vegeta desgostoso.

\- Obrigado Vegeta, mas só vou fazer isso se a Chichi me propuser tomar uma segunda esposa, senão fico somente com ela.

\- O quê? Não acredito que você aceitou Vegeta! – Indagou Bulma espantada pela reação positiva do marido.

\- O que eu iria fazer mulher? Deixar a nossa filha casar com um moleque recalcado? – Retrucou indignado.

\- Você tem razão Vegeta! Eu gosto de você Goku, gostaria de lhe ter na nossa família, mas infelizmente quem vai decidir isso é minha filha – Falou a mulher séria.

\- Eu entendo Bulma, mas isso tudo que estou comentando com vocês é apenas uma suposição, até agora nada confirmado.

Enquanto isso, no prédio da corporação cápsula, Bra terminava de escrever o seu relatório a respeito de uma nova invenção que tinha sido responsável pela criação, quando de repente seu celular começava a tocar, suspirou aborrecida ao ver que era seu ex-namorado a incomodando novamente, pois ele não tinha se conformado com termino deles. Já com sua paciência esgotada atendeu a ligação, porque estava chateada por conta de tanta perseguição.

\- Alô – Atendeu fria a azulada.

\- Bra, nós precisamos conversar, eu te amo tanto, me dá outra chance? Eu prometo que vou mudar – Falou o ruivo convicto.

\- Não Jacky, já te falei que acabou! – Vociferou irritada com tanta teimosia.

\- Você é uma egoísta! Só pensa em seus sentimentos e em você, nunca ligou para o que tínhamos! – Esbravejou furioso o rapaz.

\- Se você acha isso querido, eu estou pouco me lixando! Só faça o favor de me deixar em paz, pois tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer – Sussurrou antes de encerrar a ligação.

Bra bufou furiosa depois de colocar o celular novamente na mesa, para então analisar o que tinha escrito no computador, porém a sua mente de repente começou a se lembrar de um moreno musculoso e bem mais velho que ela que ela teve o prazer de rever aquela manhã. A azulada o achava bonito, mas infelizmente para seu desgosto ele era casado e isso a deixava triste, pois não queria ser amante de ninguém.

Algumas horas se passaram e a noite já se fazia no horizonte, com as estrelas que apareciam e enfeitavam o céu. Nesse instante Chichi e Goku estavam jantando em silêncio na cozinha, até que a morena suspirou largando seu garfo na mesa e resolveu tocar num assunto delicado, que a incomodava bastante.

\- Goku, nós precisamos conversar – Falou séria a dona de casa.

-

Continua


	2. Atitude!

-

Goku olhou aflito para sua esposa já imaginando o teor da conversa, como não tinha como fugir, resolveu encarar o problema de frente, mesmo que isso lhe custasse muita coisa.

\- Fale Chichi!

\- Goku, eu venho notando que já não sou a mesma de anos atrás, estou envelhecendo e minha disposição sexual caiu consideravelmente. Há dez anos eu ainda me sentia em plena forma, mas agora tenho que admitir meus limites, mesmo a contragosto.

\- Ah! Chichi! Não fale bobagens, eu não ligo para isso... – Mentiu o sayajin, notando o rosto da esposa se contorcer, transpassando irritação.

\- Não minta para mim Goku! Eu te conheço muito bem! Sei que não te satisfaço como antes, seja sincero comigo!

\- Você venceu Chichi, eu admito!

\- Eu sabia! E que tal se casar com outra mulher? Pegar uma segunda esposa? – Indagou receosa, percebendo que o marido ficou pensativo.

\- Eu acho que seria uma boa, mas ela tem que ser mais forte que você, uma esposa quem sabe de uma raça alienígena – Replicou o moreno.

\- Por mim tudo bem! Mas antes de firmar compromisso de casamento com ela, quero que você a traga para eu conhecê-la!

\- Como quiser Chichi – Assentiu o sayajin, antes de terminar de comer.

No dia seguinte, Goku foi bem cedo a casa de Vegeta, como era sábado de manhã, ele encontrou Bra na cozinha fazendo um lanche antes de entrar na sala de gravidade, ele não pode deixar de reparar na roupa colada ao corpo da moça, que a deixava extremamente sexy. De repente seus pensamentos pecaminosos foram interrompidos pela voz da garota que lhe pareceu incomodada.

\- Está gostando do que vê? – Pediu Bra encarando o sayajin mais velho.

\- Vou ser sincero contigo, você me deixou com um desejo enorme de lhe tomar aqui e agora bem em cima dessa mesa – Declarou Goku se aproximando da jovem, que sorriu de canto com aquela confissão.

\- Então me tome – Murmurou sexy no ouvido do sayajin, o deixando ainda mais excitado.

\- Não me provoque Bra – Sussurrou encarando a azulada nos olhos, antes de puxá-la para um beijo quente, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as laterais do corpo da garota.

\- Goku... você está me deixando louca, mas não posso, isso não é certo com sua esposa – Revelou Bra se afastando do moreno, que não gostou nada.

\- A Chichi quer que eu pegue uma segunda esposa – Contou de supetão, deixando a garota surpresa.

\- Você me quer?

\- Aceita ser minha namorada? – Pediu em expectativa.

\- Mas é claro, porém não sei se conseguirei lhe dividir com outra mulher, mesmo que seja sua esposa de anos.

\- Então vamos por partes, primeiro namoramos e depois se você quiser nós casamos, não quero te forçar a nada – Declarou sincero.

\- Feito! Logo a noite quero te levar num lugar especial, será o nosso primeiro encontro – Avisou a meio sayajin empolgada.

Vegeta que já fazia cinco minutos que estava na porta da cozinha vendo aquela cena, revirou os olhos e bufou.

\- Vamos para o treino! Chega de conversinha e agarração – Silvou autoritário caminhando em direção a sala de gravidade, sendo prontamente seguido pelo casal, que se calou diante da presença do sayajin mais velho.

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe da mansão dos briefs, Chichi conversava ao telefone com sua nora, a respeito da decisão que tinha tomado em relação a Goku.

\- Sim, Videl! Eu decidi levar até o final aquela minha idéia do Goku pegar uma segunda esposa.

\- Mas a senhora não vai ficar com ciúmes de seu marido ao vê-lo aos beijos com outra mulher? – Questionou Videl preocupada com a sogra.

\- Com certeza vou um pouco, mas como sugeri isso, vou ter que aceitar.

\- Dona Chichi, eu acho que você está comentando um erro terrível, vai que o senhor Goku se apaixona perdidamente pela outra e pede o divórcio a você.

\- Será? O Goku não faria isso comigo! – Murmurou preocupada.

\- Reze para que não! – Rebateu a esposa de Gohan.

\- Preciso desligar, até mais Videl – Despediu-se Chichi antes de desligar o telefone.

Após colocar o telefone no gancho, a mente de Chichi começou a pensar nas possibilidades que ainda não tinha refletido e começou a ficar receosa, a respeito de sua escolha, porém era muito orgulhosa para voltar atrás.

-

Continua


	3. Provocação!

-

Chichi após a conversa com sua nora, ficou pensativa e por diversas vezes não conseguiu fazer seus afazeres domésticos de forma concentrada.

\- Que droga de conversa! Nunca mais conto algo desse gênero para a Videl, ela me encheu de dúvidas e de medo. Não posso voltar atrás o Goku ficou tão feliz quando falei que ele podia pegar outra esposa. Vou confiar nele! – Murmurou para si a morena, enquanto descascava as verduras para fazer um refogado com carne e legumes para o horário do almoço.

Nesse mesmo instante, na sala de gravidade, Goku estava empolgado com o treinamento, pois tanto Vegeta como Bra se mostravam oponentes astutos e estrategistas, o surpreendendo várias vezes durante os ataques.

O tempo passou ligeiro naquela manhã, Bra e Goku estavam tão interditos lutando, que não perceberam o momento em que Vegeta saiu da sala de gravidade para almoçar, só perceberam sua saída quando ouviram o som da porta se fechar.

\- Acho que papai foi almoçar! Quer ir? – Convidou a azulada em posição de defesa.

\- Vamos lutar mais um pouquinho, uma última rodada e depois vamos! – Replicou Goku antes de atacar a jovem.

\- Por mim tudo bem! – Sorriu de canto a moça antes de imobilizar o moreno de surpresa, e depois o derrubar no chão, para em seguida ficar por cima dele.

O coração de Goku bateu rápido ao sentir as pernas da meio sayajin enroscando nas suas e suas mãos de forma graciosa o mantendo no chão, seus corpos se roçaram por um instante, fazendo com que o moreno tivesse uma leve ereção, arrancando um sorriso torto da jovem, que se inclinou até seu ouvido e deu uma mordiscada.

\- Você me quer? – Sussurrou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Goku, que se arrepiou todo.

\- Bra, você não sabe o perigo que está passando ao me provocar assim – Murmurou deslizando uma das mãos para dentro da calça da garota, encontrando a parte intima dela e a acariciando de leve.

\- Seus dedos são tão gostosos, imagino como seria seu membro dentro de mim, huummmm – Gemeu ao sentir o sayajin a estocando com dois dedos uma hora lento na outra rápido, a fazendo quase gozar.

\- Quer que eu te coma princesa? – Sorriu de forma maliciosa, ao sentir ela revirar os olhos e gozar.

\- Querooooo!

Não precisou Bra implorar nem duas vezes, quando ela viu, eles não estavam mais na sala de gravidade, mas sim em um campo de lavandas, as flores perfumavam o local, a paisagem era linda, porém a azulada nem teve tempo de admirar a natureza, pois de imediato sentiu o membro de Goku a estocar de forma rápida e continua.

-

Continua


	4. Ciúmes!

-

Bra foi pega de surpresa pela investida rápida de Goku e se entregou de imediato ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, tudo foi tão rápido que a meio sayajin perdeu a noção do tempo. Quando a jovem conseguiu controlar a situação, sentou-se em cima do sayajin e começou a cavalgá-lo até ele gozar.

Goku estava sentindo-se muito satisfeito com aquele desempenho da azulada, tanto que resolveu abusar daquele momento, então empurrou a garota para o chão ficando por cima dela, lhe beijando de forma possessiva e sendo correspondido rapidamente. Aquele amasso resultou em outra ereção em Goku, que se transformou em super sayajin blue e colocou a garota de quatro e a penetrou lentamente.

\- Quer que eu te foda mais rápido? – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota que ofegava.

\- O que você está esperando? – Questionou impaciente.

\- Se transforme em super sayajin 2 – Ordenou ele dando um leve tabefe na nádega da garota, que de um gritinho de susto, mas depois sorriu safada.

Como pediu o moreno, Bra se transformou e foi nesse momento que ele entrou com tudo nela, lhe estocando profundamente num vai e vem rápido. A azulada revirou os olhos de tanto prazer, o tamanho do membro dele a preenchia por completo, a deixando nas nuvens.

Assim como Bra, Goku também estava sentindo um tesão enorme, pois nunca tinha usado aquela transformação antes para transar, era a sua primeira vez e estava gostando. Quando se encontrava perto de gozar o sayajin colocou a moça de lado levantou a perna dela e aumentou ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas, a fazendo gemer bem alto de prazer, não demorou muito para os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos.

Após o momento intimo que compartilharam, os dois amantes se vestiram e resolveram voltar a mansão dos Briefs! Ao chegarem à moradia por meio do teletransporte, foram tomar banho no toalete de Bra e depois desceram até a cozinha, ao adentrarem lá deram de cara com Vegeta, que os olhou desconfiado, porém não falou nada, a única coisa que ele fez foi uma cara de desgosto. No entanto Bulma ao vê-los demonstrou mais receptividade e gesticulou para que eles se sentassem e foi até o fogão pegar a comida que ainda restava, pois o príncipe dos sayains tinha comido bastante.

Goku de imediato notou a cara de poucos amigos que Vegeta fez ao vê-lo com o cabelo ainda molhado, mas resolveu ignorar, porém de repente um pânico tomou conta do sayajin mais novo quando olhou para o relógio próximo a geladeira, ele não acreditava que tinha se esquecido de sua esposa, do almoço que ela iria fazer pra eles, tudo por causa de um momento de luxúria que tinha compartilhado com Bra.

\- Esqueci do almoço que a Chichi iria fazer– Murmurou Goku triste.

\- Agora lembrei, ela ligou à uma hora pedindo de você, então eu disse que você ainda estava treinando, ela ficou um pouco chateada, mas se conformou – Falou Bulma.

\- Obrigado Bulma! – Agradeceu o moreno mais aliviado.

\- Mas claro que você não estava lá na sala de gravidade não é Kakaroto? Estava bem longe daqui com a minha filha! – Alterou-se Vegeta.

\- Calma Vegeta, nós concordamos que iríamos deixar os dois se conhecerem melhor, se caso eles se interessassem um pelo outro – Retrucou a cientista incomodada.

\- Já estou me arrependendo disso mulher! – Rebateu o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Papai, me deixe decidir! Já sou adulta agora! – Protestou Bra inconformada.

\- Você que sabe, mas depois não venha reclamar que se arrependeu do que fez – Murmurou o príncipe dos sayajins saindo da cozinha e caminhando em direção a sala de gravidade.

\- Não liga pra ele Goku, ele só está com ciúmes! – Sussurrou Bra segurando na mão do sayajin.

\- Eu sei! Ainda está de pé o convite que você me fez para hoje a noite? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Mas claro que sim! Se teletransporte para onde sentir meu ki lá pelas oito da noite! Combinado?

\- Combinado! Agora preciso ir! Até mais a noite Bra! – Despediu-se o moreno se teletransportando para casa.

Enquanto isso, muito longe dali, Chichi encontrava-se sentada no sofá da sala chorando, pois estava preocupada que o marido já tivesse encontrado alguém e Bulma estivesse o encobrindo, pois Goku nunca tinha faltado para o almoço sem avisar antes, se não avisava tinha um motivo que o tinha feito se esquecer, como uma luta com o inimigo, porém como atualmente não existia nenhum vilão, aquele fato ocorrido era estranho. Um pouco mais calma, após refletir, a morena resolveu voltar para cozinha, mas ao fazer isso, Goku apareceu a sua frente, a assustando um pouco.

\- Desculpe Chichi pelo atraso!

\- CALADO GOKU! EU EXIJO A VERDADE! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTAVA? – Gritou enfurecida com as mãos nas ancas.

-

Continua


	5. Mentiras!

-

Aquele escândalo feito por sua esposa estava o deixando aborrecido, ela mesma propôs que ele conhecesse outra pessoa e agora estava surtando, isso o deixava confuso. Já cansado da gritaria que sua companheira fazia, resolveu responder os questionamentos de forma calma, somente omitindo algumas coisas, pois não estava a fim de se abrir totalmente para ela.

\- Eu me atrasei porque perdi a noção do tempo, fui conhecer uma pessoa que Whis veio me apresentar – Mentiu o moreno, observando Chichi voltar aos poucos ao normal, mas ainda ficar apreensiva.

\- Ela era bonita e forte? Se agradou com ela? – Pediu curiosa a morena.

\- Sim, ela era bonita e forte, porém não gostei da conversa que tivemos. Então resolvi descartar qualquer relacionamento com essa moça.

\- Pensei que você tivesse me enganando com alguém, fiquei com medo de lhe perder – Confessou Chichi.

\- Que isso Chichi, eu não faria isso. Só estou fazendo o que combinamos, vou conhecer outras mulheres e antes de dar um passo mais sério, eu irei lhe apresentar a pessoa. Só não trouxe essa garota aqui, porque não me interessei por ela.

\- Quer comer? Fiz a comida que você gosta – Murmurou a mulher um pouco mais contente e aliviada.

\- Mas claro! – Anuiu o sayajin se acomodando numa cadeira próxima a mesa, omitindo por hora a respeito do encontro que teria mais tarde, resolvendo que contaria depois que precisaria sair, porém inventaria outra mentira.

Enquanto isso, na corporação cápsula, Bulma caminhava em direção ao quarto da filha, para saber como estava indo o namoro dela com seu amigo. Ao chegar próxima, ela bateu na porta, sendo autorizada a entrar.

\- Olá mamãe! O papai já está mais calmo? – Pediu a jovem curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava seu guarda-roupa a procura de uma peça intima provocativa, para o encontro que teria com seu novo namorado logo a noite.

\- Digamos que ele está se acostumando ainda com idéia.

\- Você acha que ele vai criar problemas se eu me casar com Goku?

\- Acredito que não, ele só está fazendo todo esse espetáculo é de birra.

\- Vou me encontrar com Goku hoje a noite – Revelou a azulada com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ah que bom! Já tem idéia do local que vai se encontrar com ele?

\- Estava pensando em levar uma cápsula casa para aquela ilha exótica que fica a poucos quilômetros daqui. Lá é um lugar perfeito, pois tem poucos habitantes.

\- Ótima idéia filha! Acredito que vai ser bom para vocês dois! Aproveite a noite, mas também tome cuidado, usem preservativos.

\- Está bem mamãe, não precisa lembrar!

\- Sei, é bom que se lembre mesmo. Mudando de assunto, é melhor você ir daqui a pouco para o local que vai se encontrar com ele, assim você organiza as coisas com mais calma – Sugeriu a cientista atenciosa.

\- É mesmo! Já são quase duas da tarde, vou pegar mais algumas coisas e já vou!

\- Se divirta filha, não faça nada que eu não faria – Sorriu Bulma antes de sair do dormitório da filha.

Como o sugerido por sua mãe, Bra logo seguiu em direção a tal ilha, quando chegou ao local almejado era quatro horas da tarde, então pousou numa clareira e ativou a cápsula casa e adentrou para arrumar o ambiente para o encontro que seria à noite.

-

Continua


	6. O encontro!

-

A noite não tardou a se apresentar no lindo horizonte que logo ficou estrelado, para Goku o tempo estava passando rápido demais, mal ele olhou pela segunda vez o relógio em cima da geladeira e já se aproximava das sete da noite. O horário de seu encontro com Bra estava próximo, isso o deixava muito ansioso, sua mente trabalhava a mil para arranjar uma desculpa plausível para sua esposa, que com certeza o questionaria por ter que sair aquele horário.

De longe Chichi observava seu marido, que lhe pareceu muito inquieto, até um tanto preocupado com alguma coisa, o que mais atiçou sua curiosidade foi que ele mirou por duas vezes o relógio, uma coisa que ele não costumava fazer, que não importava para ele, na maioria do tempo.

Após terminar sua refeição, Goku se levantou da mesa, com o intuito de falar com Chichi, que de imediato cruzou os braços quando viu que seu marido vinha em sua direção.

\- Chichi, eu vou precisar sair daqui a pouco, mas prometo que volto logo! – Anunciou o moreno, ganhando um olhar desconfiado da mulher.

\- Onde você pensa que vai à uma hora dessas? Você nunca sai tão tarde!Por acaso está me enganando com alguma sirigaita? – Esbravejou a mãe de Gohan, com fogo nos olhos.

\- Claro que não! Eu sou pretendia ir até o Mestre Karin para pegar algumas sementes dos deuses que eu tinha pedido – Mentiu descaradamente o sayajin.

\- Você pode ir amanhã bem cedo buscá-las, você não tem necessidade urgente de ir até lá!

\- Mas eu prometi e vou! Já disse que não demoro, pois nunca se sabe quando um vilão pode aparecer na terra – Argumentou o moreno, ganhando um olhar estreitado de sua esposa.

\- Escute bem Goku, eu vou acreditar em você, mas se eu descobrir que você está me enganando somente para se encontrar com alguém, eu vou pedir o divórcio – Ameaçou a dona de casa.

\- Calma Chi! Vai ficar tudo bem! Vou indo! Até mais! – Goku despediu-se e se teletransportou até o Mestre Karim para pegar algumas sementes antes de ir ver Bra, pois precisaria provar a sua esposa que estava falando a verdade, quando voltasse.

Enquanto isso, na pequena casa em que Bra se encontrava, os alimentos estavam quase prontos, o prato principal do jantar era um pernil suculento e estava quase terminando de assar, assim como o arroz a grega que ela tinha feito, junto com escondidinho de batata com carne moída.

Após mais alguns minutos cuidando do preparo do alimento, a azulada desligou o fogão, ao constatar que o jantar já estava pronto, então Bra suspirou feliz e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, para depois colocar sua roupa provocante.

Como o combinado, Goku se teletransportou para o local onde sentiu o ki de Bra e se surpreendeu ao notar que estava numa casa cápsula, cercada por uma vegetação, dali dava de se escutar as ondas do mar, que se quebravam nos rochedos, na praia logo ali abaixo. Outra coisa que ele não deixou de reparar foi o cheiro delicioso da comida. De repente a concentração do sayajin foi interrompida pela aparição da azulada, que estava deslumbrante com seu vestido vermelho, que evidenciava bem seus seios e coxas, deixando o moreno muito excitado.

\- Você está linda Bra! – Murmurou Goku se aproximando da azulada e a puxando para um beijo.

\- Obrigada! Vamos comer primeiro! Está com fome? – Inquiriu se desvencilhando de seu namorado, que a contragosto a largou.

\- Eu sempre estou com fome princesa, porém hoje vamos pular a refeição e vamos para a sobremesa – Murmurou o sayajin agarrando Bra por trás e a puxando contra seu corpo, para depois beijar o seu pescoço.

\- Você está sendo apressado!

\- Não, meu amor! Eu estou sendo realista! – Sussurrou Goku ao mesmo tempo em que carregava Bra até o quarto que ficava anexo a cozinha e a depositava na cama.

\- Por que a pressa? – Pediu curiosa.

\- Chichi está desconfiada da gente! E quase não me deixa sair, eu disse que já voltava, não posso me demorar – Confessou o moreno para a tristeza da jovem, que não gostou daquilo.

\- Sinto muito Goku, mas assim eu não quero! Não quero pouco tempo ou ser escondida como uma amante! Eu quero que você assuma que está namorando comigo para sua esposa, me apresente a ela como sua pretende para a posição de segunda esposa – Exigiu a meio sayajin se levantando da cama.

\- Isso é complicado Bra, não sei como ela irá reagir quando souber que é você!

\- Está com medo dela? Não foi ela mesma que te mandou arrumar uma segunda esposa? Então me apresente, que do resto cuido eu! – Esbravejou Bra decidida.

\- A Chichi é muito imprevisível, não sei qual vai ser a reação dela ao saber, mas se você quer assim, vou conversar com ela.

\- Certo, então tenha uma boa noite Goku! Nos vemos amanhã, logo após você conversar com ela!

\- Mas antes de eu ir, será que podemos dar uma rapidinha? – Perguntou o pai de Gohan desejoso.

\- Não, não podemos! Até logo! – Gesticulou Bra já enfurecida.

E assim, contrariado, Goku se teletransportou de volta para sua casa, encontrando sua esposa assistindo televisão na sala, naquele momento a dúvida o assombrou, se deveria contar ou não para Chichi sobre Bra. Mas como era um homem de palavra resolveu que iria conversar com sua companheira logo de manhã cedo, por hora iria tomar um banho gelado e dormir.

-

Continua


	7. Será essa a solução?

No dia seguinte, Goku levantou-se logo depois de sua esposa, colocou sua roupa típica de treino e desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Ao avistar sua esposa, logo se lembrou que precisava contar a respeito de Bra para ela, não sabia como começaria, mas tentaria puxar assunto logo após comer alguma coisa, pois não podia arriscar um surto de sua esposa.

\- Bom dia Chichi!

\- Bom dia Goku! Vai querer panquecas ou omelete? – Pediu a morena tentando decifrar o jeito diferente em que seu marido estava se comportando, como se a analisasse.

\- Pode ser os dois, já estou morto de fome!

\- Vocês sayajins são uns esfomeados – Sussurrou a morena trazendo o alimento até mesa.

\- Obrigado Chichi! – Agradeceu Goku antes de comer rapidamente o alimento servido.

Após a tensa refeição, o moreno resolveu tocar no assunto delicado que não o deixava em paz.

\- Bem Chichi, eu gostaria de lhe falar a respeito da segunda esposa que você deixou que eu escolhesse conforme o meu critério...

\- Você achou a moça? Quem é ela? Eu conheço? – Questionou apreensiva a mãe de Goten, não deixando seu marido terminar de falar.

\- Achei sim, não vou mentir para você! Você a conhece, ela é a filha de Bulma – Replicou de forma cuidadosa, notando a face de sua companheira se contrair numa careta espantada ao entender de quem ele estava falando.

\- Mas ela é muito jovem! Deve ter apenas dezoito anos, quase a idade da nossa neta! – Reclamou Chichi demonstrando seu incomodo.

\- Isso eu sei Chichi!

\- Ela aceitou numa boa ser a segunda esposa?

\- A Bra não reclamou, até insistiu que eu falasse dela para você, que constasse que nós já nos acertamos – Confessou o moreno.

\- Vocês já fizeram sexo? – Perguntou a dona de casa preocupada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, nós fizemos – Sussurrou constrangido por ter que revelar aquilo a sua mulher.

 - Traga a Bra para o jantar, eu quero conversar com ela! – Pediu Chichi ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços e disfarçava sua tristeza, que estava evidente no olhar, que não passou despercebida por Goku.

\- Certo, vou avisar ela então! Vou aproveitar e treinar um pouco com Vegeta, então até de noite! – Murmurou o sayajin antes de se teletrasportar para a mansão dos Briefs.

No momento em que seu esposo desapareceu diante de seus olhos, a morena deixou sua tristeza vir átona, quando lágrimas teimosas começaram a molhar sua face e alguns soluços escaparam de seus lábios. Aquela revelação de Goku tinha sido demais para a mente de Chichi processar, porém ela sentia-se aliviada de certa forma por ele ter lhe contado a verdade. Agora teria que ser astuta e inteligente durante a conversa que teria com a filha de Bulma, revelaria a ela toda a sua preocupação e também as regras desse relacionamento, que Bra estaria prestes a embargar. Não saberia como a moça iria reagir, mas se ela quisesse mesmo ficar com Goku teria que concordar com ela na maioria de seus preceitos.

Enquanto isso, na mansão dos Briefs, Bulma conversava com Whis a respeito de uma alternativa para ficar mais jovem, sem precisar usar as esferas do dragão, pois atualmente era proibido usá-las para coisas pessoais e desejos frívolos. Somente era permitida a utilização das esferas do dragão em casos extremos, como mortes, grandes perdas ou algo nobre, era um consenso dos sacerdotes e deuses da destruição, que transformaram em lei.

\- Então Whis, você descobriu algo a respeito do que lhe pedi da última vez? – Questionou a azulada servindo mais uma fatia de bolo pra o anjo.

\- Sim Bulma! Eu descobri algo no segundo universo, parece que é a fonte da juventude, mas só rejuvenesce vinte anos no máximo.

\- Nossa, que bom! Acredito que a Chichi vai amar saber disso! – Declarou a cientista.

\- Pensei que era você que queria ficar mais nova, para agradar o príncipe – Replicou Whis.

\- Bem, vamos dizer que é para nós duas, fiquei com pena da Chichi sabe... ela quer até dividir Goku com outra mulher, por conta de não agüentar o fogo dele.

\- Uhumm! E quem seria essa mulher? – Pediu curioso.

\- A Bra...

\- Você vai deixar sua filha entrar nessa? – Perguntou sério o sacerdote.

\- Não posso impedi-la, mas acredito que fazendo isso de devolver alguns anos para Chichi, ela vá desistir de levar isso para frente.

\- Porém temos um problema em conseguir usar essa fonte.

\- Como assim?

\- A rainha do planeta Liberius somente troca o uso da fonte por outra coisa que a pessoa possa dar a ela. Você como é cientista, ela vai lhe pedir algo relacionado a tecnologia e a Chichi algo relacionado a culinária. Ambas têm que agradar a rainha, senão não vão conseguir nada dela.

\- Preciso conversar com a Chichi. Quando pode nos levar até lá?

\- Semana que vem, pois primeiro tenho que conversar com o anjo do segundo universo e pedir autorização para a gente.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado do de Trunks, Bra e Goku se beijavam de forma ardente, até que alguém de repente bateu na porta e atrapalhou o casal.

-

Continua


	8. Surpresas!

-

Bra praguejou baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava contrariada de seu amante, para então se recompor e abrir a porta, dando de cara com seu pai que lhe pareceu irritado.

\- O que aconteceu papai? – Pediu a garota séria.

\- Vim buscar Kakaroto para treinar! – Replicou com os braços cruzados, direcionando um olhar mortal ao seu desafeto.

\- Está certo, nos vemos depois Goku! – Despediu-se Bra aborrecida, já que não podia confrontar o seu genitor, para o impedir de levar o seu amado.

\- Já esteja pronta para o jantar de logo a noite com a Chichi – Murmurou o moreno incomodado por causa da presença do outro sayajin,

\- Não se preocupe, eu estarei!

\- Ótimo! Podemos ir Vegeta – Gesticulou Goku antes de caminhar para fora do quarto de Bra e seguir pelo corredor, sendo acompanhado pelo príncipe dos sayajins, que pareceu não ter gostado daquela informação.

Logo após a saída de Goku, Bra resolveu procurar sua mãe para conversar um pouco, porém ao descer a escadaria e caminhar pelo corredor que levava ao escritório de sua genitora, ela de repente foi agarrada por alguém que a puxou para dentro da biblioteca da mansão, a prensando contra a parede e lhe beijando de forma ardente e urgente. Aquele beijo era tão gostoso, que Bra parou de se debater e se entregou a ele, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar quem a beijava, pois o ambiente estava na pura penumbra.

Após alguns minutos, a azulada conseguiu finalmente tomar o controle da situação e se afastar da pessoa que a agarrava e acender a luz do ambiente. Com tudo iluminado, Bra teve uma grande surpresa, pois reconheceu quem a beijava de forma voraz.

\- Whis!? Por que fez isso? – Questionou impressionada a jovem.

\- Fiz porque eu quis! Diga-me que não gostou! – Respondeu o sacerdote se aproximando novamente da meio sayajin.

\- Eu gostei, mas não posso trair o meu namorado!

\- Poupe-me Bra! Ano passado você vivia correndo atrás de mim, dizia que me amava e agora arrumou o Goku, que é casado, não vou permitir isso! – Gesticulou com o semblante sério.

\- Mas você sempre me rejeitou e me tratou friamente! Por que agora? Você achava que eu iria te esperar para sempre? – Indagou exasperada já perdendo a paciência.

\- Na época eu era noivo Bra, eu tinha um compromisso sério a respeitar – Explicou Whis.

\- E por acaso o meu não é?

\- Me perdoe a indiscrição princesa, mas ser segunda esposa de Goku, não é nada honrado. No final quem vai mandar na relação de vocês é a Chichi e você só será uma mera distração para Goku, quem ele ama mesmo é a esposa dele – Declarou o anjo do sétimo universo, ganhando um olhar desconcertado da garota, que não esperava por aquilo.

\- Então o que você me propõe?

\- Esqueça toda essa loucura com Goku e case comigo! – Propôs Whis com um sorriso confiante.

\- Prometo que irei pensar na sua proposta...

\- Certo! Você tem um mês para me dar a sua resposta, lhe garanto que ser minha esposa é bem mais vantajoso que ser a segunda esposa daquele sayajin – Gabou-se confiante antes de puxar Bra para mais um beijo arrebatador.

Nesse mesmo instante, uma nave com o emblema da corporação cápsula pousava próxima da casa da família Son nas montanhas, de lá saiu Bulma que foi recepcionada por Chichi, que viu quando ela chegou.

\- Olá, Bulma! Por favor, entre! Vamos tomar um café – Convidou a morena com um sorriso triste, que não passou despercebido pela cientista.

\- Oi, Chichi! Adoro suas panquecas, faz algumas pra mim? – Pediu a azulada adentrando na moradia junto com a amiga.

\- Mas claro que faço, só espero que você não coma igual ao seu marido – Brincou a morena, indo até o fogão.

\- Pode ficar tranqüila...

\- Então, o que te traz aqui? Algum problema? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Whis foi essa manhã lá em casa e encontrei a solução para nosso problema de idade – Revelou sem rodeios a cientista.

\- Como assim? – Inquiriu incrédula, pois ela sabia que as esferas do dragão não podiam ser usadas para aquele tipo de coisa.

\- No segundo universo existe uma fonte da juventude que remoça vinte anos, só que tem um problema.

\- Que problema? Vamos não faça suspense Bulma! – Pediu exasperada a morena largando a comida já feita no fogão e se aproximando da amiga.

\- Teremos que agradar a rainha do planeta que tem essa fonte e em troca ela nos deixará usá-la para ficarmos mais jovens.

\- Quando que partimos para esse planeta? – Murmurou decidida e esperançosa a dona de casa para o espanto da azulada.

\- Semana que vem!

\- Então... fale para sua filha que não haverá mais casamento! Não vou mais dividir meu Goku com ninguém!

-

Continua


	9. Revelações!

Quando Bulma voltou do encontro com Chichi, logo procurou a filha para conversar e revelou pra ela tudo o que aconteceu na casa da esposa de Goku e o recado que ela lhe mandou dar. Para a surpresa da cientista, sua filha não ficou tão aflita e furiosa como imaginou que ela ficaria. Aquela atitude de sua herdeira lhe deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha, então resolveu averiguar.

\- O que está acontecendo contigo filha? Você está tão diferente, pensei que você iria surtar quando eu contasse da decisão da Chichi, mas você parece que não está ligando muito. Aconteceu alguma coisa na minha ausência? – Inquiriu a azulada sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da jovem, que estava na cozinha comendo um lanche.

\- Bem... outra pessoa me pediu em casamento enquanto você esteve fora e isso me deixou balançada, pois eu ainda sinto algo por ele. Ao contrário de Goku, ele é solteiro – Replicou Bra pensativa.

\- Então, você vai desistir de Goku?

Bem no momento em que Bulma fez a pergunta para a filha, Vegeta que entrava silenciosamente na cozinha voltou dois passos e ficou escondido atrás de um armário próximo da porta, curioso para saber a resposta de sua menininha.

\- Se não tem outro jeito, não vou ficar correndo atrás de alguém que logo vai mudar de idéia quando souber que a esposa arranjou uma maneira de ficar mais nova e não quer mais dividi-lo – Confessou a garota.

-Você está sendo sábia, mas me diga quem é essa outra pessoa que te pediu em casamento? – Pediu a cientista curiosa.

\- Foi Whis! Ele que me fez a proposta... – Contou entusiasmada, fazendo com que sua mãe ficasse surpresa.

\- Você irá aceitar?

\- Depois de analisar o panorama em geral e colocar tudo na balança, eu irei aceitar sim, porém vou demorar um pouco a dar a resposta.

Vegeta ao ouvir a confissão de Bra deu seu típico sorriso de canto, feliz com a notícia, pois não estava aceitando muito bem que a filha fosse segunda esposa de Kakaroto, pelo menos dessa forma não iriam culpar ele pelo fracasso daquele relacionamento. Satisfeito com que tinha ouvido, o príncipe dos sayajins saiu de seu esconderijo e fez com que notassem sua presença, ao pigarrear.

\- Há quanto tempo está ai Vegeta? – Perguntou a cientista desconfiada, por notar a face do marido que transmitia felicidade.

\- Digamos que eu ouvi que Whis quer casar com nossa filha e ela vai dispensar o idiota do Kakaroto, gostei da notícia – Declarou o moreno.

\- Papai, você vai aceitar que eu me case com Whis?

\- Óbvio que sim! Apesar de que eu esperava que ele fosse vir falar comigo primeiro.

\- Goku já foi papai? – Inquiriu a moça estranhando que seu genitor estivesse tão cedo fora da sala de gravidade, pois era apenas três da tarde.

\- A escandalosa ligou para o celular do Kakaroto e ordenou que ele voltasse para casa, porque tinha um assunto urgente para falar com ele – Respondeu Vegeta sem rodeios.

\- Nós também temos algo muito importante para conversar – Comunicou Bulma meio sem jeito, porque não sabia como contar ao seu amado sobre sua decisão de ficar mais jovem.

\- O que seria? Vamos fale logo! – Ordenou exasperado.

\- Vou viajar semana que vem com a Chichi e Whis para o segundo universo...

\- Pra quê? O que você está tramando? Eu te conheço muito bem mulher – Exigiu cruzando os braços.

\- Logo, logo você terá uma mulher mais jovem contigo, quero dizer, uma Bulma um pouco mais jovem.

\- Bobagem! Não quero que você vá, pode ser perigoso – Retrucou rabugento.

\- Mas eu quero e ponto final! Isso não é somente para agradar você, é pra mim também – Alterou-se a cientista saindo da cozinha furiosa.

Nesse mesmo instante, na casa dos Sons, Chichi terminava de contar para Goku a respeito de sua decisão de proibi-lo de se casar com Bra, que ela não iria mais dividi-lo com a garota, pois tinha arrumado um jeito de ficar mais jovem.

\- Quem vai levar você para esse tal planeta?

\- Whis vai me levar e a Bulma vai também – Respondeu feliz a morena.

\- De quem foi essa idéia?

\- Da Bulma! Nós partiremos semana que vem. Quero que você se comporte na minha ausência. Nada de encontros com a Bra! Você me entendeu? – Pediu séria olhando para o marido, que suspirou derrotado.

\- Como quiser Chichi, mas eu queria tanto ter a Bra como segunda esposa, ela vai ficar chateada.

\- Um pouco no início, porém depois ela esquece.

\- Talvez...

\- Me sinto culpada de lhe incentivar a ficar com outra pessoa – Confessou chorosa a dona de casa.

\- Não se culpe, também tenho minha parcela de culpa. Deixe que depois... eu vou falar com a Bra e romper o nosso acordo.

\- Certo! Você me deixa feliz – Sussurrou Chichi antes de começar a beijar o marido, que correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

Enquanto isso, no planeta Liberius, uma mulher imponente e muito bela adentrava na sala do trono escoltada por seus soldados, ao sentar-se no trono, a esverdeada foi avisada por seu conselheiro que tinha uma visita aguardando para vê-la.

\- Mande-o entrar Corniliu – A rainha Pulyna ordenou impaciente.

-

Continua


	10. A decisão!

Cornilliu gesticulou para o guarda, que abriu a pesada porta, dando passagem para Whis, que adentrou na sala do trono caminhando de forma imponente, um sorriso zombeteiro passou por sua face ao encarar a rainha.

\- Majestade! Quanto tempo nós não nos vemos? – Indagou o sacerdote se aproximando do trono.

\- É... já faz alguns anos! Onde você esteve todo esse tempo que não veio mais me ver seu patife? – Reclamou a esverdeada se levantando e indo em direção de seu visitante, que a encarou sacana.

\- Sou um sacerdote muito ocupado e nosso caso já não estava mais dando certo, você sabe disso – Murmurou sério.

\- Pior que eu sei... se não é por causa do sexo maravilhoso que tínhamos que lhe trás aqui, seria o que? – Inquiriu caminhando para fora da sala do trono, sendo seguida pelo sacerdote.

\- Preciso usar sua fonte da juventude! – Revelou o anjo sem rodeios.

\- Você precisa? – Pediu espantada.

\- Pra mim não bobinha, é para umas amigas minhas, a raça delas envelhece muito rápido e os maridos que são de outra raça, envelhecem mais lentamente – Respondeu calmamente.

\- Coitadas! – Falou compadecida a rainha.

\- Pois é, e então... posso trazê-las para usar a fonte?

\- Claro que pode, mas me diga o que elas podem fazer por mim em troca de usar minha fonte – Perguntou Pulyna interessada.

\- Uma delas é uma brilhante cientista, constrói qualquer coisa, é um gênio. A outra é uma excelente cozinheira.

\- Ótimo! Isso vai ser interessante, pode trazê-las que já tenho mais o menos em mente o que eu quero – Anuiu a rainha.

\- Fico feliz por sua compreensão...

\- Mas antes quero te mostrar algo no meu quarto – Sussurrou maliciosa.

\- Por que não né? – Sorriu e seguiu a rainha, já que ainda não era compromissado com Bra, iria aproveitar, pois depois respeitaria sua princesa.

Enquanto isso, no planeta terra, Goku se teletransportou para o quarto de Bra, que estava lendo um livro deitada, que ao vê-lo se levantou rapidamente.

\- Precisamos conversar Bra, muitas coisas mudaram desde a última vez que falamos – Falou Goku sério.

\- Eu sei, para mim também mudou Goku...

\- Como assim? – Pediu o moreno curioso.

\- Não vou mais me casar contigo, encontrei outra pessoa – Revelou a azulada.

\- Ah que ótimo! Assim fica mais fácil o que tenho para te falar – Falou o moreno um pouco mais aliviado, apesar de estar com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

\- Fale logo, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo – Murmurou impaciente a garota, revelando uma personalidade que Goku ainda não tinha conhecido.

\- Chichi me proibiu de casar com você, parece que ela encontrou uma forma de ficar mais jovem e cancelou o nosso acordo.

\- Era só isso? Se é... está tudo certo para mim! Não vou ficar magoada por conta disso, o próprio destino se encarregou de colocar tudo no seu lugar – Sussurrou a azulada cruzando os braços.

\- Vou indo, então! E boa sorte com esse novo cara, que ele te faça feliz, senão vou quebrar a cara dele – Sorriu Goku antes de se teletransportar deixando Bra surpresa para trás, por aquelas últimas palavras.

Aquela semana passou num piscar de olhos, até que chegou finalmente o dia combinado que Whis iria pegar Chichi e Bulma para levar até o segundo universo.

Com sua pontualidade extraordinária, o sacerdote do sétimo universo chegou à mansão dos Briefs, porém ao invés de ir direto para sala onde as duas humanas o aguardavam ansiosas. O anjo foi até a cozinha, onde sentiu o ki de Bra, ao chegar lá ela comia um delicioso bolo de chocolate, aquela visão o deixou com água na boca.

\- Me dá um pedaço desse bolo gostoso? – Pediu Whis se aproximando rapidamente de Bra, que ficou prensada entre a mesa e o corpo do sacerdote.

\- Claro que dou... – Respondeu se virando e dando um pedaço para ele, que comeu ligeiramente.

\- Será que você pode me dar outra coisa também? – Sussurrou malicioso no ouvido da jovem, que se arrepiou com as segundas intenções daquela pergunta.

\- Depende... – Murmurou num fio de voz encarando o anjo, que sem aviso a puxou para um beijo afobado e sensual.

Para a frustração do sacerdote o beijo não durou muito, porque logo eles tiveram que se afastar por conta da aparição de Vegeta na cozinha, que os olhavam sério.

\- Então acha que vai ficar agarrando minha filha por aí sem me pedir permissão para namorá-la? – Inquiriu com um olhar assassino o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Posso cortejar a sua filha? – Perguntou Whis de forma seca.

\- Claro que pode, se ela aceitar. Agora se me dão licença vou avisar Bulma e a escandalosa que você está aqui sacerdote – Murmurou o moreno antes de sair do recinto deixando casal a sós.

\- Quer namorar comigo Bra? Quero a resposta agora!

\- Claro que quero seu bobo! – Confessou a azulada antes de puxar Whis para um beijo sôfrego, o pegando de surpresa.

Não demorou muito para Chichi e Bulma ingressarem na cozinha rapidamente, dando de cara com uma cena, um tanto peculiar e ousada, Bra estava sentada na mesa, enquanto o sacerdote a beijava e colocava as mãos embaixo do vestido da moça, quase retirando a calcinha.

\- Que pouca vergonha é essa? Posso saber? – Exigiu Bulma furiosa, fazendo o casal se separar rapidamente.

\- Nada mamãe... só estamos namorando – Retrucou Bra se recompondo.

\- Estamos vendo isso – Anuiu cínica a cientista, fazendo Chichi rir.

\- Então vamos? – Pediu o anjo interrompendo aquela conversa incomoda.

\- Claro que vamos, antes que você termine de comer minha filha em cima da mesa – Falou impaciente a azulada seguindo o sacerdote que fez cara de coitado.

E assim, o trio seguiu até o segundo universo, lugar onde suas vidas mudariam para algo novo, do que estavam acostumadas, uma nova oportunidade que se abria.

-

Continua


	11. Primeiras impressões

-

Durante a trajetória até o planeta Liberius, Chichi foi conversando com Bulma toda animada a respeito de ficar vinte anos mais jovem.

\- Não acredito que vou voltar a ter meus trinta e cinco anos, irei aproveitá-los melhor, vou passar todo o final de semana na praia, usar um biquíni bonito. Depois, eu vou renovar todo o meu guarda roupa, me livrar dessas roupas e comprar tudo roupa nova e vestidos tipo os seus Bulma, todos curtos e provocantes – Declarou a morena enumerando tudo o que iria fazer após ficar mais nova.

\- Fico feliz Chichi, que você já tenha planos após ficar mais nova! Você vai matar o Goku do coração – Falou Bulma com um sorriso.

\- É o que mais quero viu! Deixar o Goku maluquinho! E você o que vai fazer com esse presente divino? – Questionou a morena curiosa.

\- Vou voltar a ter 39 anos, então estava pensando em fazer bastante sexo com Vegeta e quem sabe ter mais um filho com ele – Replicou pensativa a azulada.

\- Gostei da idéia sogrinha! Vegeta vai amar! – Opinou Whis com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você não imagina o quanto, ele é tão insaciável, ás vezes tenho que até correr dele – Falou pensativa a cientista.

\- Credo! Nunca pensei que Vegeta fosse assim, sempre o imaginei se importando apenas com seus treinos – Murmurou Chichi.

\- Pois é, Vegeta é muito discreto na frente das pessoas, mas dentro das quatro paredes é um vulcão – Revelou Bulma.

\- Então é igual ao meu Goku!

\- Meninas, nós estamos quase chegado, olhem aquele planeta esverdeado ali – Apontou o sacerdote – É o planeta Liberius, sua rainha se chama Pulyna, é extremamente vaidosa e a fonte da juventude foi descoberta pelo falecido marido dela, que após uma batalha sentiu-se muito cansado, pois já não era mais tão jovem, então encontrou uma fonte termal que nunca tinha visto antes e resolveu tomar um banho, qual foi a sua surpresa que depois de uma hora dentro daquela água tinha rejuvenescido vinte anos. A rainha na época tinha apenas dezoito anos, enquanto seu esposo tinha cinqüenta anos, aquela descoberta deixou Pulyna extremamente feliz, pois não precisaria se importar com a velhice com o passar do tempo. Essa fonte tornou-se conhecida nesse universo inteiro e trouxe alguns problemas, porém foram contornados pela rainha que propôs dar a oportunidade de usarem a fonte, desde que dessem algo a ela que fosse de seu interesse – Contou o anjo percebendo que logo entrariam na atmosfera do planeta.

\- Tenho que confessar que essa história é um tanto interessante e a rainha de Liberius é inteligente e sábia – Admitiu Bulma pensativa.

\- Sim, portanto ao chegarmos lá, quero que vocês se portem com serenidade e cautela. E Chichi nada de escândalo, seja o mais cordial possível, pois nós precisamos da rainha, ela só está nos dando essa oportunidade porque eu implorei – Falou o sacerdote aterrissando próximo ao castelo.

\- Prometo me comportar – Concordou a morena enquanto seguia Whis.

\- Serei cautelosa... – Sussurrou Bulma revirando os olhos.

\- Acho bom mesmo – Murmurou o anjo antes de adentrar no pátio do palácio e ser recepcionado pelo conselheiro da rainha e seus guardas.

\- Whis, eu vejo que trouxe suas amigas contigo, a rainha estava ansiosa para vê-las. Como se chamam? – Declarou Corniliu.

\- Essa de cabelo azul é casada com um príncipe sayajin, então pode se dirigir a ela como princesa Bulma. Essa de cabelo preto é casada com um grande guerreiro sayajin, porém é uma princesa terráquea, princesa Chichi – Revelou Whis, para o espanto do assessor da rainha.

\- Então temos duas nobres aqui, vou arranjar os melhores quartos para elas, pois pensei que eram mulheres comuns e por conta disso eu tinha arrumado os aposentos perto da cozinha – Comentou Corniliu apreensivo ao ver as princesas lhe dirigirem olhares mortais.

\- Acho bom mesmo, senão os maridos delas que são altamente poderosos não vão gostar disso e eu não posso fazer nada se eles decidirem vir destruir o seu planeta – Falou Whis com um sorriso de canto, assustando o nobre.

\- Perdoem-me princesas por minha falta de discrição – Suplicou o conselheiro da rainha.

\- Não se preocupe senhor, sabemos que você não fez por mal – Murmurou Bulma.

Após aquela breve conversa, o trajeto a sala do trono foi feita em total silêncio, onde a azulada e a morena observavam a decoração do local que era bem pomposa, porém sofisticada, nada muito exagerado, as cores predominantes eram o prata e o verde.

***

Quando chegaram a sala do trono, Bulma e Chichi logo avistaram a rainha, que estava sentada no seu trono, com o olhar altivo e observador. Ambas as mulheres acharam a monarca jovem e bonita.

\- Rainha Pulyna, apresento a vós a princesa Chichi e a princesa Bulma – Falou Cornelliu atencioso, notando a face da esverdeada contrair em surpresa.

\- Interessante, então temos duas princesas! Por que não mencionou isso na última vez que nos vimos Whis? – Pediu a rainha pensativa.

\- Achei que não era relevante naquele dia, já que o que elas podem fazer por você não é nada ligado ao que elas são, mas sim a capacidade delas – Replicou o anjo com um sorriso.

\- Isso lá você tem razão, mas é a primeira vez que vejo uma princesa ter a fama de uma boa cozinheira, isso me chama a atenção se for refletir. Agora uma princesa cientista, acredito que dependendo do planeta não seja algo tão difícil – Declarou a rainha se levantando de seu trono e indo até suas visitantes.

\- Boa reflexão majestade – Anuiu o sacerdote.

\- Bulma e Chichi venham comigo, quero mostrar a vocês o que tenho em mente, espero de coração que vocês consigam fazer o que peço, quero ajudá-las, pois não gostaria de estar no lugar de vocês, deve ser duro envelhecer enquanto os maridos de vocês continuam ainda jovens – Sussurrou a esverdeada.

\- Certamente! Não é fácil isso – Concordou Chichi séria enquanto ela e sua amiga acompanhavam a rainha para os fundos do castelo.

***

Nesse mesmo instante, no planeta terra, Vegeta e Goku treinavam na sala de gravidade, enquanto conversavam a respeito da viagem das companheiras deles.

\- Sua esposa Kakaroto só enfiou caraminholas na cabeça da minha Bulma, agora ela também quer ser jovem... espero que nada de ruim aconteça com ela senão eu vou te culpar – Esbravejou Vegeta dando um soco no rival que defendeu e o empurrou.

\- Relaxa Vegeta, o Whis está junto com elas não vai dar nada de errado! – Retrucou Goku.

\- Assim espero, no entanto só vou ficar mais calmo quando Bulma voltar...

\- Sabe, eu fico aqui imaginando a minha Chichi mais jovem e o que vamos fazer quando ela retornar – Goku falou com um sorriso malicioso, porém de repente levou um soco no estômago, pois estava desatento.

\- Preste atenção verme! Pare de baboseira e vamos lutar – Gesticulou Vegeta fechando a cara, pois não queria entrar naquele tipo de conversa.

\- Credo Vegeta, não precisava bater tão forte assim, vai me dizer que você também não pensa na Bulma mais nova a sua disposição – Inquiriu o mais novo em posição de defesa.

\- Mais do que óbvio não é? Agora vamos lutar, chega de papo furado – Ordenou o príncipe partindo pro ataque.

***

Enquanto isso, no palácio, Chichi cruzou os braços em choque, ao ouvir o que a rainha exigiu que ela fizesse, pois não tinha idéia se aquela comida peculiar ficaria deliciosa, ainda mais com o ingrediente principal sendo tão pegajoso daquele jeito, teria que pesquisar e muito na biblioteca real. Pelo visto Pulyna não iria facilitar para nenhuma delas, a coisa seria um tanto desafiadora.

-

Continua


	12. Vencendo obstáculos!

Após pesquisar bastante na biblioteca do palácio, com ajuda de Whis que leu os livros para Chichi, a morena teve uma idéia de como preparar aquele peixe pegajoso e fedorento, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir atrás dos ingredientes que eram similares aos da terra e com certeza funcionariam naquele prato. Como Whis queria que a esposa de Goku conseguisse o seu intento, se voluntariou a provar os experimentos dela para ver se a comida tinha ficado deliciosa.

As primeiras tentativas de Chichi não foram bem sucedidas, pois o peixe ficava borrachudo demais, somente na décima tentativa o prato que ela tinha inventado tinha ficado tolerável, até comestível.

No quinto dia e na vigésima receita inventada, Chichi estava na expectativa se agora ela tinha conseguido fazer o peixe ficar suculento e gostoso, pelo menos o cheiro era agradável, por conta dos temperos verdes e os trinta tipos de pimentões que teve que misturar no prato junto com um molho especial.

Em contrapartida o sacerdote do sétimo universo também estava em expectativa por conta daquela vigésima tentativa, o cheiro estava bom e geralmente quando isso acontecia, a comida dificilmente estaria ruim.

\- Então vamos ver Whis, torça para que eu tenha acertado dessa vez! – Falou Chichi em expectativa, tirando do forninho a forma com o peixe e o depositando em cima da mesa.

\- A aparência dele ficou boa, pelo cheiro parece delicioso, agora vamos provar para ver se ficou gostoso – Falou o anjo pegando um pedaço do peixe e colocando em seu prato, para depois comer.

Chichi ficou em expectativa, aguardando a avaliação de seu amigo, que era um fiel provador de comida, a opinião dele valia muito, ele sinalizaria o seu sucesso ou seu fracasso. A morena observou a face do anjo, que sorriu após provar seu peixe.

\- Que delicioso, está mais do que aprovado Chichi! Já pode chamar a rainha para provar essa iguaria, ela vai aprovar com certeza. – Incentivou o sacerdote se levantando.

\- Fico feliz Whis! Até que enfim acertei, tudo graças a você! – Agradeceu a esposa de Goku faceira.

\- Que isso! Valeu apena o seu empenho, você que é um gênio na cozinha, eu apenas provei a comida. Agora preciso ver a Bulma, até depois – Despediu-se o anjo do sétimo universo, saindo da cozinha e indo em direção ao laboratório do palácio.

***

Nesse mesmo instante, Bulma analisava pela oitava vez o seu projeto de defesa para proteger o palácio de ataques subterrâneos e aéreos de forma simultânea usando um campo de força sônico, que emite ondas sonoras potentes, que protegem contra ataques feitos com armas, ki e força super humanas. A cientista estava tão compenetrada que não viu a chegada de seu genro no local, se dando conta de sua presença apenas quando ele falou com ela

\- Como está o seu projeto Bulma? – Pediu Whis atencioso.

\- Só preciso fazer alguns ajustes e depois quero que você use uma pequena parte de seu poder para tentar atravessar o campo de força, mas claro não use a potência de um deus e nem de um anjo, pode ser de um guerreiro poderoso desse universo – Replicou a azulada pensativa.

\- Ótimo! Isso eu posso fazer! Quanto tempo ainda falta para terminar de construir esse projeto?

\- Pouco, muito pouco, já estou lá – Murmurou a cientista voltando a pegar suas ferramentas que tinha deixado na mesa e apertando algumas peças de um mini-motor, para depois encaixar alguns fios em outros circuitos, digitar alguns códigos. Após quase duas horas, ela finalmente terminou de montar e começou a conferir tudo.

Enquanto isso, Whis permaneceu observando Bulma sem falar nada, percebendo que Bra era muito parecida com a mãe, que seria muito sortudo de casar com sua princesa.

\- Terminei Whis, agora vamos testá-lo! – Ordenou empolgada a azulada pegando o objeto e seguindo para fora do castelo junto com o sacerdote, que a olhava curioso.

***

Já fora do palácio, Bulma ligou o campo de força sônico e pediu para o anjo do sétimo universo atacar com o poder de um ser mais poderoso daquele universo e foi o que Whis fez, ficando impressionado com o poder daquela engenhoca que a cientista tinha inventado, tanto o ataque de ki como o de força foi inútil contra o campo de força sônico, que além de defender o local, deixava o atacante temporariamente surdo e atordoado.

\- Ficou perfeito Bulma! Acho que só falta o teste com armas, mas se passou intacto por meus ataques, vai ser fichinha contra armas – Falou empolgado o anjo.

\- Obrigado Whis! Será que dá de chamar a rainha para ver minha invenção? – Pediu Bulma ansiosa.

\- Mas claro! Já volto! – Anuiu o anjo saindo do laboratório e seguindo até a cozinha, onde sentiu o ki da rainha Pulyna.

***

Chichi estava nervosa, mas confiante que seu prato iria ser aprovado, pois se Whis gostou, quem iria dizer ao contrário? A morena estava em expectativa observando a rainha se servir do peixe que ela tinha tirado a recém do forno.

Pulyna adorou o cheiro do alimento servido, agora só faltava prová-lo e foi o que fez, quando o peixe foi mastigado e quase derreteu em sua boca e o gosto sentido era maravilhoso, para não dizer divino.

\- Parabéns Chichi! Sua comida está deliciosa, depois passe sua receita para meus cozinheiros, explique passo a passo como você fez essa gostosura, que amanhã você já está liberada para usar a fonte da juventude – Falou a rainha se levantando.

\- Obrigada minha rainha! Farei isso o mais rápido possível! – Agradeceu Chichi contente.

***

No momento em que a rainha iria sair da cozinha, Whis foi de encontro a ela, que sorriu de forma maliciosa.

\- Me procurando querido? – Pediu a monarca lambendo os lábios.

\- Sim estou, mas não é para o que você imagina nessa sua mente poluída – Replicou o sacerdote evasivo.

\- Que pena queria dando te mostrar algumas posições novas que aprendi...

\- Não posso Pulyna, agora estou namorando – Falou o anjo cruzando os braços.

\- Quem é a moça? É bonita? – Questionou curiosa.

\- Ela é uma princesa muito bonita, pretendo me casar com ela – Revelou sério, para o desgosto da rainha.

\- Nossa... tão rápido assim? Como ela é sortuda!

\- Sim, mas vamos mudar de assunto agora, quero saber se você aprovou a comida da Chichi.

\- Claro que aprovei, ficou maravilhoso o peixe que ela fez, nunca ninguém tinha acertado uma receita que ficasse deliciosa com esse tipo de peixe que vive escondido no lodo – Revelou a esverdeada.

\- Que ótimo, fico feliz que você gostou. Você pode me acompanhar até o pátio? A Bulma terminou a invenção dela e quer demonstrá-la a você – Explicou Whis enquanto caminhava pelo corredor junto com a rainha.

\- Estou ansiosa para ver a invenção dela, você já a testou? – Perguntou Pulyna atenciosa.

\- Sim, eu testei, está mais do que aprovada, mas precisamos que você veja com seus próprios olhos – Respondeu o sacerdote ao mesmo tempo em que chegava com a rainha até o pátio, encontrando Bulma lá os aguardando.

***

Bulma ao avistar Whis e Pulyana suspirou, pois já estava cansada de ficar naquele planeta, queria ir embora logo, estava com saudades de sua família, nem era tão importante assim ficar mais jovem, mas sua vaidade gritava cada dia mais algo, lhe fazendo cobiçar aquela chance de rejuvenescer.

\- Majestade, eu já estou pronta para lhe mostrar a minha invenção – Anunciou Bulma ajeitando o aparelho de defesa e o ligando.

\- Que ótimo! – Falou empolgada.

\- Whis, por favor, faça as mesmas coisas que fez anteriormente, a força de um guerreiro mais poderoso desse universo e ataques de ki – Pediu Bulma e o anjo apenas assentiu.

A demonstração feita com a ajuda de Whis foi um completo sucesso, tanto que a rainha ficou muito satisfeita com a criação da azulada, que sorriu faceira.

\- Aprovo sua invenção, é perfeita para a nossa proteção aqui no castelo durante algum ataque, amanhã de manhã tanto você como Chichi podem usar a fonte da juventude – Autorizou a esverdeada.

\- Muito obrigada rainha! – Agradeceu a azulada.

\- Depois deixe o dispositivo com meu conselheiro Corniliu e o explique como usar e consertar o dispositivo caso estrague.

\- Farei isso agora mesmo! – Falou Bulma antes de adentrar no palácio novamente.

***

No dia seguinte, Bulma e Chichi foram levadas por Whis até o local onde se encontrava a fonte da juventude e lá se banharam, esperando o tempo necessário para que a água começasse a fazer efeito nelas. Após quase duas horas, tanto Bulma como Chichi rejuvenesceram vinte anos e se olharam maravilhadas, gostando do resultado final que tiveram.

\- Nossa! Nem acredito que funcionou mesmo! – Comentou Chichi se olhando num espelho de mão que tinha levado junto consigo.

\- Pois é! Agora que conseguimos o que tanto queríamos é hora de voltar para casa, estou morrendo de saudades de Vegeta e dos meus filhos – Retrucou a azulada terminando de se secar para depois colocar um vestido por cima do biquíni.

\- Estou louca para o Goku me ver e aproveitar essa remoçada – Confessou a morena vestindo uma saia e uma blusa.

\- Então vamos embora moças! Também estou louco para rever a minha noiva – Sorriu o sacerdote de forma maliciosa.

\- Noiva é? Desde quando namorada passou para noiva? – Pediu Bulma curiosa.

\- Desde que me decidi que vou me casar com sua filha logo que chegar à terra – Revelou o anjo para o espanto da cientista.

\- Nem começaram a namorar e já vão casar? Por que tão rápido assim? – Questionou curiosa a azulada.

\- Porque o tempo é traiçoeiro e não quero que minha Bra passe pelo mesmo que vocês, eu não quero que ela envelheça...

\- Mas casando ou não com você a Bra vai envelhecer, mesmo que ela seja metade sayajin ou tem algo que não sei? – Perguntou Bulma atenciosa.

\- Toda fêmea que fizer um vinculo de união com um anjo se torna imortal igual a ele, para de envelhecer no momento que faz a cerimônia de casamento, por isso meu pai que vai fazer nosso entrelaçamento – Contou Whis sério, deixando tanto Chichi como Bulma de boca aberta.

\- E vocês poderão ter filhos? – Pediu Chichi curiosa.

\- Claro que sim, quantos a gente quiser, vou adorar ver como nossos filhos vão se parecer – Falou sonhador, fazendo ambas as mulheres se olharem com espanto.

\- Vegeta que vai adorar de ver sua linhagem ficar forte e durar para sempre!

\- E você não sogrinha?

\- Claro que sim, mas tem que ter um cientista aí no meio, assim o conhecimento e as habilidades da minha família vão viver para sempre – Sussurrou Bulma com um sorriso.

\- Considere feito, prometo que um de nossos filhos será um cientista como você e irá comandar a corporação cápsula junto com os descentes de Trunks.

\- Nossa até me arrepiei agora! Vamos logo para terra então! – Falou Bulma.

E assim, o sacerdote os envolveu num campo de força e disparou ao céu saindo do planeta e seguindo até o sétimo universo.

***

Após a longa viagem de volta, Whis, Bulma e Chichi chegaram ao planeta terra no final do dia, quando a noite já estava se evidenciando no horizonte, o sacerdote deixou Chichi em sua casa e depois se dirigiu até a corporação cápsula levando consigo Bulma.

Nesse mesmo instante, Bra e Vegeta estavam na cozinha jantando um delicioso assado com arroz, preparado pela cozinheira. Quando de repente Vegeta para de comer ao sentir o ki de sua esposa se aproximando dali.

\- Sua mãe está chegando e seu namorado também – Falou Vegeta parando de comer e se levantando da cadeira.

\- Ah que bom, estou com saudades deles! – Confessou a azulada empolgada seguindo o pai dela que foi até a sala.

Não demorou muito tempo para Bulma e Whis adentrarem na mansão pela porta da frente, dando de cara com Bra e Vegeta que a olharam surpresos e de forma minuciosa.

\- Mãe! Nossa como você ficou bem! – Declarou a meio sayajin contente antes de abraçar sua genitora, que retribuiu seu carinho.

\- Que bom que gostou filha!

Vegeta apenas ficou encarando a esposa, que de repente o fitou curiosa, tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de seu amado. De repente um sorriso sacana se formou na face do príncipe dos sayajins e um brilho em seus olhos, fez com que Bulma se arrepiasse toda.

\- Bulma, você deve estar cansada, venha vamos tomar um banho relaxante na banheira – Sugeriu Vegeta pegando a esposa pela mão e a conduzindo até as escadas que levavam ao piso superior.

\- Pode ficar a vontade mãe, aproveita o banho! Eu e o Whis vamos ficar muito bem sozinhos aqui conversando – Declarou Bra antes de dar uma piscadela para o anjo, que lhe devolveu um olhar malicioso.

\- Sim, nós vamos conversar muito – Falou Whis puxando Bra para um beijo longo, após ver os pais de sua amada sumirem de vista.

***

Enquanto isso, na casa de Chichi, ela acendeu a luz do corredor e se aproximou da entrada de seu quarto, da onde ficou admirando o marido seminu dormindo na cama, pareceu que ele tinha recém tomado banho, então devagarzinho a morena se aproximou de seu amado e se inclinou para tocar com a mão em seu rosto. Quando de repente num movimento rápido Goku puxou sua esposa para a cama e ficou por cima dela, surpreendendo Chichi, que não esperava por aquilo.

\- Você achou mesmo que eu estava dormindo? – Questionou Goku antes de começar a beijar o pescoço de sua amada, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo de Chichi, que suspirou já pegando fogo de tanto desejo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

\- Você pareceu bem convincente – Sussurrou Chichi para depois puxar seu marido para um beijo sôfrego e sensual, que durou até quando os dois se separaram por falta de ar.

\- Chichi posso ver sua transformação? – Pediu curioso o sayajin, deixando sua amada se levantar da cama e acender a luz do quarto.

Quando Goku colocou os olhos em sua esposa, ficou boquiaberto e surpreso, realmente aquela fonte da juventude fazia milagre, sua Chichi tinha remoçado vinte anos, aquilo só fez o seu desejo subir as alturas. Ele amava a sua esposa independentemente se ela fosse nova ou não, pois nunca exigiu que Chichi fizesse nenhum procedimento estético para ficar mais jovem, aquilo de ir atrás da tal fonte foi uma idéia dela, que o surpreendeu e agora estava completamente pegando fogo, pois sua amada estava tentadora demais com aquela roupa curtíssima, ela estava se vestindo como Bulma.

\- O que achou? Não fiquei bem? – Pediu orgulhosa a morena.

\- Adorei! Você está muito gostosa Chichi, tenho vontade de devorar você todinha! – Replicou se levantando da cama e puxando sua companheira para um beijo ardente, que foi retribuído com volúpia por ela.

\- Sou toda sua... meu Goku – Sussurrou antes de empurrar o marido até a cama e depois sentar-se em cima dele.

\- E eu sou seu meu amor – Murmurou antes de inverter as posições ficando por cima e começando a despir a morena, que gemeu em antecipação.

E assim o casal se amou a noite inteira, sem pressa e nem inibições, entrelaçando numa dança rítmica entre os corpos entregues ao prazer e também ao sentimento mais bonito que existia entre os dois, o amor.

No dia seguinte, Chichi foi a primeira a acordar e suspirou ao se lembrar da noite maravilhosa que passou com Goku e deles terem ido dormir quando o sol quase começava a nascer no horizonte. Seu esposo era um vulcão na cama, estava com saudades daquele pique entre os dois, agora iria aproveitar o máximo que pudesse, além de começar a se vestir melhor e cuidar melhor dela. De repente Goku começou a despertar e olhou para o lado e viu Chichi sorrindo para ele, isso fez seu coração acelerar.

\- Bom dia Chichi!

\- Boa tarde Goku! – Replicou a morena com um sorriso ao ver o rosto de seu marido se contorcer em espanto.

\- Já é de tarde? Dormimos tanto assim?

\- Sim, parece que sim, vou descer para fazer o almoço! Me acompanha? – Gesticulou tentando sair da cama.

\- Só depois de tomarmos um banho gostoso! O que achou – Falou com um olhar malicioso o sayajin.

\- Mas claro meu amor! Vamos então! – Gesticulou Chichi correndo para o banheiro, sendo seguida por Goku.

Já debaixo do chuveiro Goku prensou Chichi na parede do box e começou a beijá-la, enquanto a erguia do chão e ela enroscava as pernas na cintura dele, enquanto ele a penetrava rapidamente, a fazendo gemer alto, após meio hora o casal sai do banheiro e se veste, descendo logo em seguida para fazer algo para comer.

***

Enquanto isso, na mansão dos Briefs, Whis e Bra acordavam depois de uma noite e uma manhã muito proveitosa.

\- Bra, você é maravilhosa, não sei por que demorei tanto tempo para enxergar você como a mulher da minha vida, eu te amo – Falou o sacerdote afagando o cabelo da azulada que sorriu.

\- Eu sempre gostei de você Whis, mas você nunca dava brecha para eu chegar até você! Eu também te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo...

\- Casa comigo hoje? – Perguntou antes de puxar a garota para um beijo carinhoso, que os dois se separaram apenas pela falta de ar.

\- Nossa... tão rápido assim? – Pediu pensativa, preocupada com o que vestiria, onde arranjaria uma roupa perfeita para aquela ocasião em tão curto período de tempo.

\- Sim! Hoje a noite! Vou convocar papai para fazer a cerimônia! – Declarou em expectativa na resposta de Bra.

\- Mas claro meu amor! Adoraria casar contigo, mas onde vamos morar?

\- Um pouco com o senhor Bills, depois no meu planeta...

\- Mas ele não vai ficar bravo em eu ir junto contigo para lá? – Questionou preocupada.

\- Não vai, deixe as coisas comigo, vai dar tudo certo!

\- Certo, então vou falar com os meus pais, com Trunks e convidar os amigos mais chegados para a cerimônia – Falou Bra se levantando e indo para o banheiro para tomar banho.

\- Eu vou avisar papai, Vados e o senhor Bills, porém antes vou te amar novamente Bra – Declarou Whis antes de entrar no banheiro atrás da azulada que riu ao vê-lo todo animado novamente.

***

Logo após sair de seu quarto, Bra foi até a cozinha onde encontrou seus pais comendo e sem delongas contou a novidade a eles, que ficaram surpresos pela rapidez daquele casamento, porém não contrariaram a decisão da filha em aceitar a se unir com o anjo. Bulma como gostava de organizar festas, se prontificou em fazer toda a decoração da cerimônia de casamento e convidar os amigos mais chegados e ligar para Trunks.

Whis como o combinado entrou em contato com o pai, Vados e Bills para contar a novidade a eles, todos ficaram muito surpresos com aquela decisão do sacerdote, mas aceitaram, principalmente Daishinkan que não via a hora do filho se casar com alguém, ficando admirado ao saber que era a filha de Vegeta, a mulher que virou a cabeça de seu filho.

A noite não demorou a chegar, e a mansão dos Briefs estava impecável, toda arrumada para o grande evento que aconteceria, a união entre Bra e Whis, os amigos da família logo chegaram ao local, seguidos pelo sumo sacerdote e Vados, o último a aparecer na cerimônia foi Bills, que estava ranzinza.

Nesse momento, Bra estava no dormitório, um tanto nervosa, enquanto terminava de colocar o seu vestido de noiva, que conseguiu comprar numa boutique chique da capital do oeste.

\- Como estou mamãe? – Pediu a garota em expectativa.

\- Linda filha! Maravilhosa! – Elogiou Bulma com lágrimas nos olhos, pois sua filha iria embora, sentiria saudades dela.

\- Não chore mamãe, eu virei te visitar sempre! – Sussurrou Bra abraçando a mãe e se segurando para não chorar também.

\- Eu sei meu amor! Vamos? – Gesticulou a cientista abrindo a porta.

\- Sim, vamos!

***

Enquanto isso, Whis estava um pouco nervoso no altar improvisado esperando sua noiva, não demorou para ela adentrar no salão de festas, fazendo o todos ficarem em silêncio a observando maravilhados, ao mesmo tempo em que Vegeta a conduziu até onde estava o anjo do sétimo universo.

Whis ficou babando ao ver Bra com aquele lindo vestido colado e provocante, mil coisas vieram em sua cabeça, a maioria pervertidas, porém sorriu com sua sorte em ter aquela bela jóia rara casando com ele.

Vegeta estava tenso, sua face transparecia um pouco de tristeza por estar se separando de sua filha, tão cedo daquele jeito, mas ele entendia que aquele era o desejo dela, casar com Whis. Quando chegaram ao altar Vegeta entregou sua princesinha para o sacerdote.

\- Cuide bem dela Whis, se você a fazer sofrer irá se ver comigo – Sussurrou Vegeta frio e ameaçador.

\- Claro que vou sogrinho, logo você ficará cercado de netinhos por todo o lado – Murmurou sacana, ganhando um rosnado de Vegeta.

A cerimônia de casamento foi linda, pois intercalava rituais de magia com alguns tradicionais terráqueos, saindo da mesmice de um casório habitual. No momento final do juramento, os noivos se entrelaçaram as mãos e Daishinkan fez um encantamento que deixou Bra imortal igual à Whis, cujo um pouco do poder do anjo foi para a azulada, que se sentiu diferente.

\- De agora em diante vocês serão iguais, viveram para sempre e terão quantos filhos quiserem. Bem vinda a família Bra! – Declarou Daishinkan com um sorriso de canto.

\- Obrigado meu sogro!

\- Agora podem se beijar e vão festejar! – Ordenou o sumo sacerdote, sendo prontamente atendido pelo filho, que puxou a noiva para um beijo avassalador, deixando todos os presentes ali com vergonha.

\- Chega! Agora vão se divertir e deixem para se agarrar no quarto – Falou Daishinkan para em seguida dar risada da cara de constrangimento do casal.

***

Após a cerimônia de casamento se passou alguns meses e finalmente Bra deu a noticia aos pais que seria mãe, os deixando felizes. Bulma na empolgação contou que esperava um bebê também, fazendo a filha ficar faceira.

Enquanto isso, Chichi e Goku curtiam uma segunda lua de mel, num planeta paradisíaco, que vivia de turismo, por possuir muitas belezas naturais, assim como recursos naturais que atraiam vários turistas de todo o universo.

\- Gostou do presente Chichi? – Pediu Goku abraçado com Chichi andando numa praia exótica, que possuía areia cor de rosa, enquanto a água do mar era esverdeada e batia nuns rochedos de corais, fazendo um som muito bonito.

\- Adorei! Esse planeta é lindo! – Replicou sorridente antes de beijar o marido ternamente.

\- Só espere para ver o que nos espera no hotel – Disse de forma provocativa.

\- Isso não vale senhor Goku! Assim você vai me matar de curiosidade! – Protestou a morena fazendo beicinho.

\- Não adianta, não vou te contar, é surpresa! Venha vamos nadar mais um pouco – Gesticulou enquanto ia em direção a água.

Chichi apenas sorriu e seguiu o marido para nadar mais um pouco naquela água morninha e relaxante.

Agora a vida deles tinha mudado para melhor, após passarem por todos aqueles desafios e conflitos que os uniu cada vez mais.

-

Fim


End file.
